


A Girl and Her Books

by ScarletNahla



Series: Practical Magic [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 07:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2957024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletNahla/pseuds/ScarletNahla





	A Girl and Her Books

A wildly believed but not actually true theory is that I have read every book in the Hogwarts library. Obviously this is impossible as I have only been here a few years and there are whole sections I have yet to discover. I know much of what my classmates say about me, the bookworm and know-it-all slights. And while Harry and Ron are dear friends they have still yet to understand.

While I once spent hours on end reading for knowledge's sake those days are gone. The war and the deaths that came with it changed us all. Now we each seek things for new reasons, with new goals in mind.

Tracking spells that can't be detected, how to get answers from unwilling subjects, how to kill without tearing your soul or your magic apart, these are the things I research now. Where my magic was once an over eager puppy ready to leap into new things constantly it has taken on a new tone. It stalks through me now flowing smoothly like silk over steel. Use of my magic has taken a new meaning and a new purpose. A bit more practical one.


End file.
